


Us

by tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Love, Quills & Parchment Oneshot Competition, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: this is a very different type of style of writing that I wanted to try out. Instead of telling the story with conversation as I usually do I told the story with details. I really like this story and I hope you guys like it too! :dummy:  This idea was inspired by the poem entitled Us  by, Lang Leav.





	Us

It had been 1 year 7 months, 8 days, 18 hours, that something truly amazing happened. The unthinkable actually and because of her meticulous need to keep everything in order she knew the exact time and day that it happened. It was a Tuesday, she recalled because Tuesday was her designated day of laundry duty. She was sure the sun was shining, maybe birds were singing their praises into the warm air. There was most likely kids playing in the park, boys playing a game of tag football while the girls laid in the green luscious grass. It was August not to far from his birthday had she knew that this year was important for him. What she couldn't remember was what she ate that day. Or if she was having a pleasant day before then or not. She didn't recall fighting Plasmus, Johnny Radcid, or Control Freak, because those were tiny insignificant details to what did happen that day. 

It had been early morning, and wanting to get a head start on her chore for the day she gathered hampers from different rooms trying to decipher which was the first priory. Star had done towels on Sunday which left the Empath feeling grateful, they had been running low and she didn't like using soaking wet ones that had been left in a pile on the floor, yet irked because that left uniforms and sweat saturated work out clothes. Snapping her fingers she carried the hamper, a good four feet behind her making sure she could avoid the smell at all cost. It didn't take her long before she dumped the contents of the basket into the washer drum. She had permanent scowl on her face as she trapped the air in her lungs. She poured in liquid soap and a fabric softer by the name of mountain air, that had a nice light smell to it. She shut the lid, pressed the pads of her fingers on the washer buttons, it was brought to life instantly lighting the top panel. She pressed in the start button just in time to hear her name being called.

Flicking her head towards the door way, it didn't take long before a panting green man came through the door carrying two cloth items in his hand. "Rave." He spat out clearly out of breath to catch her in time. His green orbs flicked to the washer than back at her. "Can you put these in too?" spilled out as he held out his arms to her. She gave him a curious look but luckily for him he had managed to arrive just in time. Stepping to the side she watched him curiously as he stepped forward and moved his way pass her. His faint cologne clung to his skin and brushed against her, making her sigh involuntarily. He placed the clothes that held some sort of importance to him into the wash and started the washer back up for her. Spinning on his heel, a lopsided fanged grin was on his mouth as he cocked his head in her direction. 

She was about to make a sarcastic comment about him in particular being up at this hour, maybe somewhere along the lines of vampires usually void this hour, of sorts but he managed to beat her to the punch. It was the soft undertones of his voice as he closed the space between them and thanked her calling her by the name of beautiful. Shock settled in the bit of her stomach and rose up her chest. His lips were velvety against her pale cheek. She didn't have a chance to process the action before he was dashing from the room like rabbit. 

That small little tiny gesture sparked a flame that turned into a burning ember in her chest. And unlike most would guess or even think, she was the one who pursued it. Curious, was always a way to describe the dark one. She wasn't afraid of asking questions and learning information. That is what made her brilliantly smart. She seek out answers and things that truly fascinated her. So it was no surprised that after the incident in the laundry room she was found pounding on his door seconds later, with utter inquisitive looks painted on her face. Asking him would have been the easy part because as soon as she got her answer that's when she began to truly panic. 

He liked her, actually the word he had used was quite descriptive compared to what she could later tell. Being teammates, roommates, friends for years people are bound to grow some sort of feelings, his feelings were the ones that scared her. Living in the dark was somehow so much easier because once the spot light was on her she had the sudden worst case of stage fright. She did her best to keep her cool but he asked her if there was any way she could feel the same about him she nearly collapsed to the floor. Her body, mind, and heart were all running in different directions as she tried to reason with the emotions inside. Finally she found her voice and told him, she would entertain the thought of going on a date with him, but asked that he'd be patient until she was comfortable with it. He agreed giving her his same old smile before pulling her into a soft hug and disappearing back into the comforts of his room. 

Two weeks later Raven sat across from him at small quaint cafe that was known for its desserts. Going back to that day she often wonder and played out different scenes in her head if she hadn't gone after him to asked what he meant by his kiss. Or if she had never accepted a date with him. How would things be much different now? She liked to think that while they would be differences some ways, some how fate would have placed them back on the same path. The path that lead them to be friends, teammates, and then eventually lovers. But she knew that what ever would, could, or should have happened she would have never truly known how much she cared about him until he kissed her cheek that day.

The one thing that was clear and irrevocable, nothing would ever be the same for them again.

~.~.~.~

Everything was slow, just like it should be in something like a relationship. It was awkward, silly, and obnoxious in ways but doesn't it always start out that way? Like kids in high school they would spot one another in the hallways and instantly grow a shade that resembled Christmas colors. And just like every relationship things aren't always picture perfect, like in the movies, or the books. It was rocky and tremulous. Raven never knew how to quite voice her feelings, she knew how to show anger and that was never one he wanted to bring out. He was a basketcase when it came to her. His confidence that was always there build in like second suit, melted away as soon as she walked in the room. He would mumble, grunt, and confuse his words. As he made desperate attempts to make his vocal cords work. 

The nice thing was that it was only a few months of this painful process. Then one day like magic they woke up and found it wasn't so hard to voice the things they never could before. She understood that he was goofy and he couldn't help if he constantly made a mockery of himself. He was patient learning quick that she wasn't going to be the one that opened up after the first date or even the forty fifth date. And eventually as time moved on their relationship began to blossom. Time has funny way of making you feel like your being duped by it. Things that should only take moments take hours while, things that you wish would never end are gone in the blink of an eye. They were roommates, and could spend all day long together but it was similar to going down a big hill on roller coaster. Too fast and too enjoyable not to want to keep riding. By the time the moon came calling, he'd stare at her wishing willing the clock to just freeze so that he could have just have one more minute with her, and while she never admit it she was doing the same thing.

It wasn't long before, the pair soon found ways to never leave each others sides. At first it started as dreams. He would dream of her usually doing something that didn't leaved them feeling rushed, like laying a grassy hill watching the clouds float by while the sun bathed them in warm light. Other dreams were far more intense filled with passion, love, and intertwining their bodies together. One night as he walked to her door he told her that he would see her in his dreams and that was what sparked her idea. She knew she could put her body in a catatonic state for a few hours. It wouldn't hurt her or hurt her abilities to be a Titan so she took a chance and dove herself straight into the subconscious of his mind. 

They would acted out the lazy days in his dreams, her head in his lap as she read softly carefully stealing glances at his face. It was soft and pleasant, nothing like the dreams she was use to. It was in a dream that he told her he loved her. She didn't even know if he meant to say it or not but it came and rushed passed her like the wind blowing across her face. She didn't say a word to him about it the next day knowing that when the time was right it would come out again. 

Days without crime, paperwork, and chores, while they were far and very few they became her favorite. It was always times of comfortable silences and unwavering thoughts. Hours were lost on her reading or mediating while he would sketch or flip through a comic book but mostly he napped. It actually was a lot of sleeping to which he confessed came so effortlessly being with her. It wasn't hard for him to comfortable, yet he told her he always chose a cat form because he knew cats were her favorite. 

~.~.~.~.~

"You're eyes are so beautiful like little gems that sparkle." Came yet another spill one evening as they ate. She hadn't even noticed his efforts in studying her. In return she offer that one small smile that he had deemed as "his" where the corner of her mouth would turn up, it was the tiniest effort compared to what showed entirely through her eyes. When she would share that expression in that moment her eyes would light up, showing a genuine emotion. It was more than her mouth could ever show. 

Those amethyst were more valuable that anything in their entire relationship. He quick to memorize each and every emotion that every flitted across them. They told him when she was happy, enjoying herself, but they also informed him of when he had messed up infuriating her. Luckily he had years a of practice apologizing for his antics when they were much younger. Even when her face was blank, emotion free, her eyes always deceived her. Tired, angry, annoyed, excited, hopeful, or even when she was trying to hide being sad. He always knew, which in turn came back around to her, always wanting to changed the upset one into joyous expressions. 

The fights were never the same. Some would last days while others just mere hours. Over trivial matters that usually could be resolved right there but communication wasn't something they gained over night. Eventually sorry's turned into 'you can't seriously be mad over that,' and 'I can't believe I'm actually entertaining an argument over this.' No one said it would be easy, then again no one said it would this hard either. A particular fight escalated so far that Raven blew up. "I never want to even look at you again." 

"GOOD! BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" He shouted back 

"Fine!" 

"Great!"

"We're through." 

"Never thought we'd last this long anyways." 

Garfield left for a few weeks after that fight. Raven was left feeling guilty and hating everything about herself. As she sat in the dark corners of her room she began to wonder why she ever thought this could work between them. They were just far too different. She was dark while he was light. She laid in his t-shirt all night, her mind plaguing her with visions of him with a thin busty blonde. Starfire came the third day and pulled her out of it. She willed her to continue with her life. "You need to carefully seek out the needs of your heart only after that can you fully know what you want."

He finally came back home and nearly burst into tears at the sight of her but he managed to compose himself and gave her a friendly greeting. After everyone settled down from seeing him she looked him dead in the eye, "It's funny how two people who have full filled each others every desire can pretend like they haven't even said two words to each other." He had to affirm she was hundred percent correct. He tossed his hands in the air shouting into the sky. 

"So what do you want to do about it Rae?" 

"Stop pretending." 

It wasn't the classic run and jump in each others arms saying I love you over and over. It was really the opposite. It was back to building up trust with each other, taking walks in the park and going down to the cafe. She let him come with her grocery shopping. He let her watch a movie with him. Just like fate would have it, one quiet afternoon he kissed her cheek and told her she looked beautiful. It sent shivering sparks straight down her spine, involuntarily letting the words, "I missed you," spill out. 

Fire, after that fight nearly tearing them apart forever, what they gained in returned was fire. Burning raging passionate fire that boiled deep underneath their skins. It had been there before but once the thought of it being scorched and burned out ignited them and only made it hotter. 

He made sure he'd never have spend another night away from her. Her bed became his bed. Her room was now his room. Her sanctuary, place of peace, and her one space to be herself was now shared with him. Once that happened everything turned into theirs. Her heart became his, and he gave his up to her wholeheartedly. Once they shared souls it was like nothing could ever break them. 

~.~.~.~

Now, it was a beautiful day, August. The seagulls were making their presence known, letting everyone on the beach know they were just flying over head. They walked further down the shore line, the sound of the waves pushing against their ears. She hadn't said a word and yet somehow he knew that the large crowd of people that had flocked to the beach that day was more that uncomfortable for her. The sunlight dances across his green shoulders tanning his already dark skin. Hand in hand he'd stop for her so she could bend down to pick up sea shells along the path. He smiled knowing it was such a perfect day. 

Once they reached an area far from the sound of others he took a seat on the sandy shore letting his toes bury themselves into the cool sand. Following suit she sat down next to him using him as a back support. Her thoughts were distant as she stared at the rolling waves. It was another lazy day of sorts and she was enjoying just being out from the crammed tower. "What are you thinking about?" She inquired suddenly breaking the quietness between them. There was a pause as she waited for his answer. He kissed her shoulder before giving this answer. 

"I can't imagine not ever being with you." She felt him shifted in the sand and suddenly his hand produced a dark diamond ring. "I never want to have to be without you again." She plucked the ring form his fingers her eyes carefully studying it. Her mind raced as she thought on his proposal. 

"You're asking-"

"Yes." 

"To marry you?" 

"Yes, and it is also the answer I want to hear." He affirmed. She licked her lips tasting the salt that clung there. 

"We're just kids." 

"So?" 

"But..." 

He let out a exasperated sigh. "We're kids aren't we? Yes, kids but with grown up powers." Time always seemed to pass so slow when you always are waiting. It was no exception this time either. She turned the ring in her fingers and then slowly gingerly slipped it over her left ring finger. Resting her head on his shoulder she held it up for him to admire.

"Yes." 

Then it became very clear, one thing that was irrevocable in that moment was that, She loved him, and he loved her.


End file.
